Dagobah
Dagobah is a fictional planet in the Star Wars films, The Empire Strikes Back and Return of the Jedi. It also appears in a deleted scene from Revenge of the Sith. Dagobah, in the Sluis sector, is a world of murky swamps, steaming bayous, and petrified gnarltree forests. The ubiquitous white spiders that roam the swamps are actually newly sprouted seedlings of the gnarltrees that will take root and grow. Film history In the Star Wars storyline, after the Great Jedi Purge and his subsequent failure to defeat Darth Sidious and save the Republic, a devastated Jedi Master Yoda went into voluntary exile on Dagobah. Here, Yoda lived near a cave strong with the dark side of the Force which balanced out his light side and kept him from detection by Emperor Palpatine. In The Empire Strikes Back, Luke Skywalker is visited on the ice planet Hoth by the ghost of Obi-Wan Kenobi, who tells him to seek Yoda on Dagobah to be trained as a Jedi. Skywalker flies to Dagobah with R2-D2 in his X-wing after Darth Vader and his stormtroopers overrun the Rebel Alliance base on Hoth. After training for a short while with Yoda, Skywalker leaves Dagobah early to attempt to rescue his friends, Han Solo, Princess Leia, and Chewbacca, whom he senses are in danger on the planet Bespin. Skywalker also briefly returns to Dagobah in Return of the Jedi, in which he has a final conversation with Yoda before Yoda's death. Luke then speaks to Obi-Wan Kenobi's ghost about the conflicting stories of Luke's parentage. In Revenge of the Sith, Yoda spoke of going into exile, following his retreat from the battle with Darth Sidious. The film did not show how Yoda came to the planet in its theatrical version; however, this was portrayed in a deleted scene that George Lucas says was removed so that Revenge would not have "too many endings." The scene of Yoda arriving on Dagobah was rumored to be reinserted into the DVD release of the film in November 2005; however, the film's theatrical cut has been transferred to DVD intact, with the "Exile to Dagobah" scene featured in the "Deleted Scenes" section on Disc II instead. In the novel of the movie, it is stated that Yoda went to Dagobah in an escape pod launched from Bail Organa's starcruiser. Expanded Universe history In the Expanded Universe, a Jedi of Yoda's race confronted a Bpfasshi Dark Jedi on Dagobah some millennia before the events in The Empire Strikes Back. Eventually, the Jedi defeated the Dark Jedi, who died on Dagobah. The cave where the Dark Jedi died became strong in the dark side of the Force, and Yoda used this spot to hide from the Emperor and Darth Vader. This is a retcon of an earlier idea that Yoda himself slew a Dark Jedi there, causing the cave to become evil, since this explanation was contradicted by the canonical Clone Wars animated series, which portrayed Qui-Gon Jinn (via a flashback) taking the child Anakin to the cave to be tested, as Luke would later be, and the evil presence was there at that time as well. However this is contradicted in the Star Wars film that Qui-Gon Jinn appeared in, in which he first took Anakin to Coruscant, then took with him onto Naboo. There was no scene in which he was shown to divert elsewhere during this time, or to mention that such a thing had happened. (This was all due to time being too critical to go on excursions that could be postponed). Nor could he have done this testing before he met Anakin, or after visiting Naboo with him, as he was cremated there after being killed by Darth Maul. During the events of Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (for the PC), a team of Jedi Knights from the New Jedi Order visit Dagobah. However, it, like many other sites high in Force energy, has been drained in its dark Force power, leaving it less volatile and lush. After the events of Episode VI, the New Republic founds a military base on one of the greatest mountains of the planet, named Mount Yoda in memory and in honor of the great Jedi Master.Davids, H & Davids, P., Star wars: Mission From Mount Yoda, Bantam Spectra, 1993 References External links * Dagobah in the Star Wars Databank * Category:Star Wars Category:Star Wars Planets